Finale
by Dancing Fiyero
Summary: What would happen if Zidler didn't come in time? Character death again..sorry. [Complete]
1. Chapter 1

Hey all. First time in the Moulin Rouge fanfiction part, I'm a LOTR girl mostly, but Christian is too cute to resist. Oh, and Belegorath, stay away from my blonde Elves. But Orophin is yours, hun. Bad Elf! *thwack!*

Warning: Another one with Character death. I write too many of those. Enjoy!

Finalé

Satine sat alone in her dressing room, cheeks streaked with dried tears of memory. Even though it had been a year, she could remember every detail. Their songthe look on his facethe flash of light and deafening noise the surprised screams of the audience And she could still hear the cruel shout

__

"My Way!" 

--

"My way! My way!" the Duke screamed as he ran up the aisle, gun pointed ahead of him. Just when everything seemed to be going right, and he finally had Satine for himself, the brat showed up again. He had warned Satine if he ever saw Christian again, he would have him killed. Now the Duke was intent on doing just that. He would rid himself of the pesky writer, one way or another.

The two lovers onstage were oblivious to the Duke's maniacle cries as he ran towards them. They held hands and stared into eachother's eyes as they were lifted onto the performers shoulders. Everyone onstage sang in perfect unison, and above them Satine's angelic song and Christian's clear voice rang out. The young writer smiled at the woman across from him through the song. Satine was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on.

Even as the lovers were lifted of the dancer's shoulders to stand at arm's length they didn't see anything but eachother. They were too wrapped up in the perfect bliss of their love. Everyone eye's were on the performers onstage, joyful the lovers had finally reunited. Not even Zidler spotted the crazed Duke until it was too late.

"Come what may! I will love youuntil my dying-" The last word of the song was cut off midway by an ear-splitting _BANG_! A few scattered screams could be heard across the theatre. Not a second later, Zidler's fist flew threw the air, wiping the grim satifaction from the Duke's face. 

Everyone froze. A thick silence fell over the room. Not even a whisper could be heard. Everyone was transfixed by what was happening on the stage

****

Oops? Next chapter will be posted with reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Pain. That was all he could feel. Searing pain, like someone punched him in the gut with an spiked iron fist. His shoulders drooped as he grimiced. Gentle hands caught him, steadying him. After a few heavy breaths, he lifted his head to look at the one holding him. 

Satine stood with a horrified, concerned look on her face. Suddenly confused, he looked down to find the cause of his pain. A bloody hand clutched his stomach, and it took him a minute to realize it was his own hand covered in his own blood. Lifting it away, he saw a small hole just below the middle of his ribs. A bullet. That explained things. He looked back up at Satine, pain and denial still knitting his brow. Weakness shuddered through his body as his legs gave out. Christian fell to his knees, still clutching his wound with one arm. With a dismayed shout, Satine dropped down beside him.

"Close the curtain! Close it, now!" Zidler hissed to one of the stagehands. The man nodded, and the thick velvet curtains fell, shielding the scene from the audience. Confused whispers broke out amoung them. What was happening?

Breathing was becoming a difficult task, and Christian closed his eyes briefly to slow the nauseating waves sweeping over him. A gentle hand was on his cheek, comforting him, and he leaned into the soothing carress. Another covered the hand in his lap. His sapphire eyes fluttered open a slit, enough to see Satine kneeling in front of him. Tears clouded her eyes. Christian tried to speak, to tell her it would be alright,

"I- I-"

"Shhh, shhh." Satine soothed. "Everything's going to be fine. You'll be alright." He tried to nod, but it made his head spin to the point it became unbearable and another wave of blinding pain washed over him. His eyes clenched shut again, a small moan escaping his lips as he fell foreward. Satine was there again, steadying him.

"Christian Don't leave me, please. Stay with me. You'll be alright" She pleaded, pushing his sweat-dampened hair from his face.

"I- I can't It hurts breathing sleepy" His mind wouldn't even let him form a proper sentence.

"I know, I know. Try and stay awake." Christian wanted to do what Satine told him to, but it was so tempting to fall asleep and escape the pain. He wearily looked up into Satine's deep blue eyes.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I I love you." Satine leaned foreward and placed a kiss on his lips, her tears starting to fall. When she slowly pulled back, she saw Christian smiling weakly at her. He reached a hand up to her face, She caught it in her own and kissed it. His breathing was next to nothing, and the bleeding hadn't slowed or stopped. It was too late to do anything now.

Christian's last words were only loud enough for his love to hear, right before his eyes fluttered shut forever.

"Come what may."


	3. Epilogue

Epilogue

A fresh tear rolled down Satine's cheek as she remember his death. She had loved Christian, and he had been stolen from her, seperated by fate's twisted plot. Her heart had died with him that awful day. She would never love again.

A delicate hand came to her mouth to smother the cough that surfaced. She stared blankly at the small droplet of blood on the back of her hand. She was dieing. It didn't seem to matter anymore, now that Christian was gone. The Duke had left after he shot Christian, in an attempt to leave Satine and the Moulin Rouge behind. He knew she didn't love him, and had finally decided she wasn't worth it. She was dieing anyways. Now all she had to do was wait until her sickness overcame what little life she had left. She hoped that day would come soon. Satine was tired of living without her heart. A life without love is terrible.

****

Will give hugs for reviews! Please? I really want to know what everyone thought- after all, readers are the most important thing. Without them, well you're not doing much. Sorry, first time I didn't post the right version. This one is a little longer, not much better, but it explains a tiny bit more. I hope.


End file.
